


Su droga personal

by son_of_jesse



Series: Te quiero sin importar lo que digan [2]
Category: La casa de papel (TV)
Genre: AU Universo Alternativo, AU-Sin atraco, Incesto de medio hermanos, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:18:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/son_of_jesse/pseuds/son_of_jesse
Summary: Al volver de un viaje de trabajo, Andrés recibe una bienvenida que no olvidará.





	Su droga personal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MickeyMouse99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeyMouse99/gifts).
  * A translation of [His personal drug](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14698173) by [MickeyMouse99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeyMouse99/pseuds/MickeyMouse99). 



Todo estaba listo.

Sergio había estado toda la tarde asegurándose de que todos los detalles estaban perfectos, deambulando por la casa buscando la mínima imperfección. Quería darle a Andrés una bienvenida maravillosa. Se miraba en el espejo una última vez cuando unos ruidos en la puerta principal le llamaron la atención: alguien giraba las llaves en la cerradura. Sergio rápidamente encendió las velas antes de apagar las luces y de esconderse entre las sombras.

Andrés al abrir la puerta se sintió un poco confuso: excepto por la débil luz de dos velas en la mesa del comedor, todo estaba a oscuras.

\- ¿Sergio? -llamó mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí- ¿Estás ahí?

Dos brazos fuertes le rodearon por detrás, y un cuerpo caliente se pegaba al suyo, reconociendo de inmediato ese olor familiar del almizcle del aftershave y esa voz grave que le susurraba al oído:

\- ¿Me echaste de menos?

-No sabes cuánto-respondió dándose la vuelta para ver mejor la cara de su amado.

Sergio estaba precioso como siempre, el traje que llevaba cubría perfectamente su cuerpo emfatizando todas sus líneas. Andrés se lamía los labios ante la vista, queriendo devorar completamente a su hermano. Besó a Sergio con pasión, acariciando los hombros de su amado mientras le abrazaba con fuerza para tener mayor acceso a sus labios. Luego fue bajando hasta su mandíbula. Sergio al principio gruñó frustrado al no querer que el beso acabara tan pronto, pero aun así echó la cabeza hacia atrás para dar más espacio a Andrés, que con dientes y labios atacaba la delicada piel de su garganta, chupando y besando todo lo que estaba a su alcance.

-Andrés…-respiraba contra su oreja, sus brazos rodeando sus hombros, manteniéndole cerca.

-Lo sé, amor, lo sé-contestaba, yendo del cuello de Sergio a sus labios, para besarle una vez más.

Lentamente se fueron al dormitorio, no sin esfuerzo, pues apenas podían dejar de besarse, pegados como dos imanes de polos opuestos. La atmosfera era frenética, piezas de ropa por el suelo, lenguas que besan, manos que agarran, uñas que arañan… Bastante distinta a la cena romántica que Sergio había planeado. Siempre era así con Andrés: era brillante, siempre conseguía lo que deseaba, sabiendo que hacer para persuadir a Sergio. Su droga personal.

Andrés dejaba un sendero de besos, húmedos y calientes, desde sus pezones hasta su paquete, adorando el cuerpo de su hermano como al de un dios, gradualmente arrodillándose en la alfombra, sin dejar de mirar a Sergio a los ojos. Conocía cada centímetro de su hermano de memoria, incluso más de lo que se conocía a si mismo, no necesitaba ni la vista para saber lo que le gustaba.

Despacio, le quitó el cinturón y le bajó la cremallera, mostrando los bóxers solo lo suficiente como para cogerle polla medio dura y metérsela en la boca de una vez, queriendo chuparle hasta que estuviera completamente erecto.

Andrés se dio su tiempo, haciendo que Sergio disfrutara, masajeándole los huevos con una mano, y lamiendo de vez en cuando de la base a la punta, solo para volver a metérsela en la boca. Gemidos muy altos escapaban los labios de su hermano, sintiendo el calor crecer en su interior. Todo se derretía, nada tenía sentido ya, la anticipación del orgasmo era abrumadora.

Andrés agarraba sus muslos para tener más estabilidad, Sergio enredaba las manos en su pelo mientras le follaba la boca.

-Andrés, me, me…

Esa fue la única advertencia que tuvo antes de que su boca se llenara de su semen, cálido y salado.

Se lo tragó hasta la última gota con una mirada satisfecha, sediento de él.

-Eso ha sido…

\- ¿Espectacular?

-…Algo que no tenía en mente.

-Curioso, era justo lo que yo tenía en mente.

**Author's Note:**

> Notas originales del autor/a:  
> ¡Hola! Soy yo otra vez, de nuevo con mi trabajo mediocre y sin beta.  
> Espero que a medida que escribo más vaya mejorando.  
> Mientras tanto, me dedicará a añadir más fics ¡porque no hay suficiente de estos dos!  
> ¡Todos los comentarios son aceptados!
> 
>  
> 
> Espero que lo disfrutéis, cualquier sugerencia me decís. Si tenéis ideas de fics de La casa de papel acepto prompts, que me gustaría empezar a escribir mis propias historias. ¡Gracias a todos!


End file.
